cinefandomcom_it-20200214-history
7500
|paese2= |paese3= |paese4= |paese5= |paese6= |titoloalfabetico= |annouscita= 2014 |durata= |tipocolore= Colore |tipoaudio= Sonoro |ratio= 1.85 : 1 |genere= Horror |regista= Takashi Shimizu |soggetto= |sceneggiatore= Craig Rosenberg |produttore= Takashige Ichise e Roy Lee |produttoreesecutivo= Tracy McGrath e John Powers Middleton |coproduttore= Irene Yeung |casaproduzione= CBS Films, Ozla Pictures, Ozla Productions e Vertigo Entertainment |distribuzioneitalia= |storyboard= |artdirector= |characterdesign= |mechadesign= |animatore= |attori= *Ryan Kwanten: Brad Martin *Amy Smart: Pia Martin *Leslie Bibb: Laura Baxter *Jamie Chung: Suzy Lee *Scout Taylor-Compton: Jacinta Bloch *Nicky Whelan: Liz Lewis *Jerry Ferrara: Rick *Christian Serratos: Raquel Mendoza *Alex Frost: Jake *Rick Kelly: Lance Morrell *Johnathon Schaech: Capitano Haining *Ben Sharples: Jack Hafey *Rootie Boyd: Nick McClean *Greg Brown: Passeggero di prima classe *Amanda Dyar: Airport Passenger *Aja Evans: Jenn *Ryan Higa: Dustin Cotchin *Leni Ito: Chisato Yanagi *Allison McCurdy: Christine Jones *Mike Jerome Putnam: Pickpocket victim passenger *Megan Taylor: Passeggero *Nami Paix: Donna con bambino (non accreditata) |doppiatorioriginali= |doppiatoriitaliani= |titoliepisodi= |fotografo= David Tattersall |montatore= Sean Valla |effettispeciali= Jared Baker, Ron Bolanowski e Nick DeRosa (non accreditato) |musicista= Tyler Bates |temamusicale= |scenografo= Jaymes Hinkle |costumista= Magali Guidasci |truccatore= Elena Arroy, Jonathan Gording, Haley Hinkle, Voni Hinkle, Sava Markovic, Michael Mosher, Yoko Nobushi, Travis Pates, Tegan Taylor e Judy Yonemoto |dialoghista= |sfondo= |premi= |prequel= |sequel= }} 7500 è un film del 2014 diretto da Takashi Shimizu. Trama Il volo 7500 è in partenza da Los Angeles per Tokyo. I passeggeri a bordo sono Jenn insieme al suo fidanzato Jack, Brad insieme a Pia; il ladro Jake; Lance, uno strano uomo d'affari che viaggia con una scatola di legno; una giovane donna, Raquel, e i due giovani sposi in luna di miele, Rick e Liz; infine Giacinta. Laura e Suzy sono le due hostess e accolgono tutti i loro ospiti. Rimaste da sole, Suy chiede a Laura come stia procedendo la sua relazione con Pete, il Capitano dell'aereo, che, tuttavia, è sposato con un'altra donna. Il volo procede e i passeggeri fanno conoscenza tra di loro. A un certo punto, si ha una leggera turbolenza: Lance non riesce a respirare e incomincia a sputare sangue. Laura, cercando di mantere calma la situazione, chiede ai passeggeri se c'è un medico tra i passeggeri. Arrivano, in aiuto dell'uomo d'affari, Brad e Rick. I due cercano prima di aiutarlo, ma Lance ha violenti spasmi che in breve lo portano alla morte. Suzy e Laura sono costrette ad evacuare la prima classe, lasciando soltanto il cadavere di Lance. Laura avverte Pete della morte dell'uomo, ma il Capitano decide di continuare verso Tokyo. La morte di Lance sconvolge la maggior parte dei passeggeri, tranne Giacinta. Raquel si chiude in bagno per usare un test di gravidanza. Laura serve delle bevande, ma capisce che c'è qualcosa che non va: non c'è più ossigeno. Ordina a tutti di allacciarsi le cinture. Vengono rilasciate le maschere di ossigeno e un fumo denso inizia ad avvolgere i passeggeri. Brad prima salva due donne che non riescono a indossare la maschera e successivamente anche Pia, condividendo il suo ossigeno con lei. Dopo un po' la situazione si normalizza e Laura riesce a salvare Raquel, rimasta chiusa nel bagno. Nel frattempo, Pete scopre che la radio dell'aereo si è rotta e non si può contattare la torre di controllo dell'aeroporto di Tokyo. Jake goes to first class to steal from Lance's body when the body suddenly moves. Suzy notices that Jake, and Lance's body, have both disappeared. When Laura notices an F-16 fighter jet flying beside their plane and calls the cockpit to inform Pete, he replies that no fighter jets are present. Brad's in-flight TV show (The Twilight Zone episode "Nightmare at 20,000 Feet") distorts and shows an image of Lance, while Liz is startled by a reflection of Lance on her laptop screen. Raquel returns to the washroom to do a pregnancy test and is relieved to find it negative. However, smoke begins to fill the toilet and a hand grabs her and pulls her into the floor. The images of Lance appearing on their screens leads the group to search his belongings. Inside his carry-on are multiple tubes of hair with women's names taped onto them. They open Lance's small wooden box and find a "death doll," which Jacinta explains is a shinigami — a being who collects peoples souls after they die, but only if they let go of whatever is holding them to this world. Subsequently, Suzy informs Laura that Lance's death has made her realize she does not want to marry her fiancé, which in turn leads to Laura breaking up with Pete. Laura searches Lance's checked luggage, entering the hold through a small hatch. A hand emerges and drags Laura away. As Suzy waits for Laura by the hatch, another hand grabs at her. Suzy runs into first class, while a cloud of smoke follows her. The smoke quickly clears and Brad, Pia, Rick, Liz and Jacinta rush to find out what is wrong. As Suzy walks towards them, one of the overhead compartments opens and she disappears into it. While the others rush towards the cockpit, Jacinta accepts that her only option is death, and she willingly walks towards an unknown figure which appears before her. The others discover that Captain Pete, Jenn and Jack are dead. The television in the cabin suddenly switches on, showing a breaking news story that Flight 7500 suffered a catastrophic decompression, communication had been lost, and a fighter jet has confirmed the death of everyone on board. Each of the group find their own deceased body, before Brad and Pia accept their death and reconcile. Some time after, Liz awakens to find the plane empty. She hears a strange noise coming from one of the waste bins, a discoloured hand appears and Liz ducks out of frame. Distribuzione Il primo teaser trailer del film è stato distribuito online il 1º febbraio 2012. Il film doveva essere distribuito nelle sale statunitensi a partire dal 31 agosto 2012, ma è stato rinviato al 2014. Box office Il film é usceto internazionalmente in paesi come le Filippine, la Turchia e il Giappone. Alla data del 1 settembre 2015 il film ha incassato internazionalmente 2,8 milioni di dollari Note Locandina Categoria:Film giapponesi Categoria:Film statunitensi Categoria:Film del 2014 Categoria:Film horror Categoria:Film inediti in Italia